Historias Locas de Ciudad Playa
by El Roler Wrandom
Summary: Historias cortas oh largas que tratan alrededor de la series y AUs de Steven Universe Se aceptan peticiones. Sugerencias y shipps
1. Pétalos Marchitos

Buenas. Está es la primera historia que subo a la plataforma , y en estas en específico tratarán de Steven Universe (Future, la vieja serie oh algún que otro AU)

Consejos para mejor oh que cambiar estaría agradecido de leer

Primer fic de prueba, inspirado en una escena de un fic

-Pétalos Marchitos-

\- Por favor! Debe ... Debe de haber otra opción!

Gritaba el híbrido entre humano y diamante... Tratando de convencer a una gema de parar los pensamientos tan atroces que tenía, era más y menos que una Cuarzo Rosa, una cual. Al menos antes de que llegarán al nivel de encerrarlas en burbujas... Trato de hacer lo suyo en la guerra, y obviamente apenas enterada de todo...

\- Basta de tratar de ayudarme Universe! -. Grito desesperada

El chico horrorizado vio algo, como el cuerpo de esta crecía unos rasgos poco a poco Algo... Terroríficos

Estaba volviendo a corromperse. Estaba rota

\- Oy-oye... Tranquila ... Te curare y y arreglaremos esto, podemos ayudarte. Podemos...

Un fuerte grito soltó. - Cuantas veces te diré que no quiero tu ayuda!

Sollozos de desespero salieron de ella, mientras miraba sus manos que se convertían en garras y la gema de su pecho que trato de romper varias veces

Trago en seco

\- No puedes... Hacerte cargo de esto... En las manos de Pink Diamond. Siempre fui fiel, siempre estuve para ella ¡La eh apoyado a tal nivel que destruí a 50 rebeldes que antes eran mis compañeras en el planeta madre! Era leal...

No pudo evitar ver como este dejaba salir ese color rosa de ves en cuando en su piel , tratando de contenerse

\- Basta...- musito el híbrido pero la gema que se iba corrompiendo siguió hablando

\- Sabes que es lo peor?... Vi como encapsulaban a mis colegas... Con Pink Diamond vigilando el proceso! Y sabes como me salve? ... Porque sólo me usaron como un arma...

El límite llego cuando está de abalanzo y lo tomo de su chaqueta rosa jaloneandole un poco , en una petición desesperada

\- Por favor ... Rompe mi gema. Quiero... Quiero reunirme con mis compañeras

\- No... - el temeroso chico estaba soportando no estallar de diferentes sentimientos ¿frustración? ¿miedo? ... ¿Irá?- Todavía puedes cambiar tu pasado. Todavía... Todavía puedes cambiar esos recuerdos por recuerdos felices ... So-sólo... Déjame ayudarte...

Iba a tocarla con su saliva más, fue retenido por un fuerte apretón en su muñeca

\- Jeje... Es tarde para mi... Pero no te daré otra opción... Sólo... Perdóname , hijo de mi diamante

Un fuerte rugido. Y varios golpes resonaron ese día

Y una petición fue cumplida , como arrancar un pétalo

Que tal les pareció? Siempre quise hacer algo así y pensé. Era mi mejor oportunidad aquí en fanfiction sería un oneshot , lo más seguro siga subiendo estas historias de ves en cuando así oh basadas en roles, pero me gustaría leer opiniones y animarme a más


	2. Un pequeño regalo

Un pequeño corto lapidot. Take here

Había estado esperando a la gema marina hace unas horas por su llegada, habia notado que desde fue a una misión en un Planeta lejano con Steven... Se empezó a comportar algo extraña, oh triste. Sobretodo al ver a la otra Lapis Lazuli que llegó a la tierra, pero aunque ella trataba de decir que estaba bien... Sabía en el fondo no lo estaba

\- Va-vamos... Ahg. Estos... Adhesivos, aunque útiles muy molestos...

Estuvo preparado algo muy especial entre sus pequeñas manos verdes, pero se le complico bastante. Pudo haberle pedido el favor a alguna gema oh conocido más no quería revelar el lado que tenia oculto. Se emociono al ver a la piel azulada volver, tanto que corrió intentando entregarle lo que traía en manos

\- La-lapis! Lapis Lapis! He-hey- Exclamó la gem verde yendo hacia ella

\- Uh, Ho-hola Peridot... -. Lazuli sin mucho humor respondió, moviendo su mano suave mente

Estaba a punto dárselo hasta que se le cayó de las manos al suelo...

El hilo se rompió, las pequeñas perlas artificiales rodaron a múltiples lados como robonoides eh el típico moño de papel adhesivo se solto. Y aquella concha de mar se partió en paz

\- Mi-mi. . . Mi re-regalo... - Peridot estuvo a punto de sentir como se le iba a largar el corazón

Rompió su propio obsequio el cual le iba a darle a su única compañera del día a día, con quien profundizó su relación... Una de las mejores personas que conocía a parte de Steven

\- Peridot... Te encuentras... Bien? -

\- Este... Este iba a ser para ti... Y se arruino... -

Su voz se quebraba. Se quitaba ese largo visor amarillo para no obstruyera sus lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas algo frustrada.

Y al fin, la peliazul entendió.

\- Mo-momento... Lo hiciste para mi?

Y en un impulso por parte de ella, se agacho a abrazar a la pequeña tecnológica que sostenía los trozos de la concha marina

\- Es hermoso...

\- No digas es-eso Lazuli... - dijo algo impresionada. Y aún triste-No has estado bien estos días... Has estado muy distraída, muy triste... Esto era para animarte, no que me an-animes a mi con tus abrazos...

Un silencio hubo. Y una carcajada salió de Lazuli, esas risas dejaban emanar lágrimas que parecían un gran alivio y pegar su frente con cariño en la de Peri. Nariz con nariz y una cercana distancia

\- Eso me encanta de ti... Tan considerada conmigo.

\- La-lapis... -. Sus mejillas se tornaron en un fuerte verde más se ayudó a levantarse con ella

Tomaron un respiro y cada una se miro

\- Mejor?. - preguntó lapis

\- Mu-mucho... Y tu?

\- ... Bastante más que estos días

Miraron los trozos... Fue una ruptura fina, limpia a la mitad. La azulada miro las perlas artificiales sin saber de donde saco tantas cosas y le preguntó

\- Creo tengo... Una idea de cono repararlo Peri

[Horas después]

Estaban dormidas una al lado de la otra. Con el collar... Bueno, dos collares, eran casi como el original. Ah diferencia de algo.

_Un pequeño broche. Que unía los dos trozos de la__ concha marina de los dos collares _


	3. El accidente

Esto salio de repente entre otras ideas y pensé que podría ser interesante de subir. Así que, tengan esto con mucho cariño

PD: **_Insinuaciones Gregmetista_**

\- Bueno... Llegamos aqui si la dirección no es erronea

Un auto color morado se detenía frente una gran casa llena de ruido y gente. Era como las 10 de la noche, la pregunta es que. Oh quién iría a ese lugar... Con solo ver como ese auto color morado se deshacía en luz pudo verse quien más bien. Era una chiquilla de un cabello albino y su piel morada, está solo veía la fiesta que se había armado en ese lugar y sin duda, para ella era algo impresionante

\- Uhu. Ah Greg si que le invitan a cosas geniales

Pero..._ ¿Que hacía alli? _Para acortar las cosas Greg Universe por el cumpleaños de un amigo en el ámbito musical fue invitado a una fiesta a las afueras de Ciudad Playa.

Y dígamos... Su estado de coherencia ah estas horas de la noche no era el mejor. Luego de que las Crystal Gems vieran como su líder Rose Cuarzo se comunicaba con el ah través de ese aparato llamado Teléfono _el cual por cosas el humano tuvo que explicarle MUCHO el como no romperlo _alguien debía ir lo a buscar... Parecía no estar bien

Y para no arriesgar tanto decidió ir ella sola pues Rose y Perla tenían cosas que hacer... Y Garnet. Bueno ella intentó detenerle antes que se fuera pero no le dio tiempo

Fuera de la casa. Observo como algunos pasaban y otros no, literal era gente mayor solo quienes estaban y los niños eran largados de ahi. Lo cual pensó una ingeniosa treta

-... Siguiente-. Decía un señor quien revisaba cédulado verificando la edad de la gente

Este quedaría boquiabierto al ver a aquella gema convertida en una refinada Chica. De pelo suelto. Vestido de gala morado y brillante. Eh un comportamiento coqueto

\- Eh. Ho- uhmp jump... -. Aclaro su garganta antes y se preparó para seguir- _Hola guapo... Vengo en busca de alguien quien debería estar conmigo en mi cama. Puedo pasar a buscarlo? _-.

\- Em-em Claro claro... Pase -. El sujeto le dejó pasar con unas mejillas rojas por su belleza

Ya dentro. Decidió des transformarse... ¿Como pensó en eso? La amiga de Greg Vidalia tenía un día una película en eso que llamaban televisión, y se reojo observo una escena muy similar aunque ni entendió lo que dijo

\- De acuerdo Amatista. Concéntrate y busca a Greg... Concéntrate y bus...-.

Pero se callo con ver todo, la gente disfrutando bailando, comiendo. Bebiendo. Comiendo. Y MÁS HASTA UNA BARRA DE COMIDA

-... Meh nada malo pasara si Rose ve nos tardamos un poco

Paso casi 30 minutos caminando. Bailando entre un montón de gente también, con botana en mano y viendo de un poco a poco las costumbres humanas... En ese poco tiempo era una maravilla, hasta que un señor con un sombretiro llamó la atención de la pequeña gema

\- Oye niña- preguntó - qué haces aquí? Está fiesta es solo para mayores.

\- Ah si? Lo siento no me di cuenta... Busco a alguien. Así de alto. - hizo gala de sus habilidades. Estirando un poco sus brazos haciendo la descripciones pues con los normales no podría - así de gordo... Normal con cabello largo y desacomodado

-... Diablos, y creía cuando me hablo de ustedes eran locuras de borracho... Oye Universe!-.

Grito para irse a otra parte dejando solos a Amatista y un Greg que se acercaba en un muy mal estado. De ojos rojos, algo sucio. Y sin un balance bien decente

\- Amigo. Estas bien? Parece como si te hubiera pasado un auto encima

\- A-Amatista... _Hip_. Que... Que haces tu aquí... Fu-fue Rose no? Me dije... Le dije que me esperara mejor mañana... Yo estoy_ Hip. Bien..._La gem morada suspiro sabiendo no podía dejarle así, lo sento y inspeccionó mejor viendo que tenía también una de esas raras botellas en mano... Y otras cosas.

\- Amigo esto es vómito en tu camisa? Lo siento por decirte esto pero debemos irnos a ciudad playa. Ya

\- Que? No me vendas con eso Amatista... Jeje... Vendas... Vengas en fin... Esto es muy divertido

La gem miró una ves más. Y la verdad empezó a notar algo sin duda

\- Ya no le veo lo divertido ah parte de la comida...

\- Lo harás... Cuando... Pruebes de esto...

...

...

...

Ya no recordó más halla de esas palabras ¿cuántas tomo? 5. 6. El número seguíria por las botellas de vidrio y latas alrededor de la cama

En su cuerpo. Jaqueca. Cerveza y líquidos vitales

En el cuarto un desorden y ropas tiradas a su alrededor

En la mesita de noche un teléfono con muchas más llamadas se Rose cuarzo. La hora indicaba las 7:30 donde los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana

Y ahora en su cara reinaba culpa por acostarse quien sabe como on el amor de su propia líder

\- Estoy en serios problemas...

Puede parecer incompleto. Pero estoy seguro se le hará una segunda parte. Espero le guste y me digan que quieren ver

Y el como se desenvolvió esto 7u7

_El roler RWandom_


	4. Cartas de Apoyo

Buenas. Verán... No eh publicado en mucho no porque no quiera. Sino porque tengo problemas cuestion a la señal. Pero no quiero dejar mis cuentas muertas, pienso subir mas material y no solo de SU sino de otras series

Ahora para esta historia... Un oneshot en conmemoración al final de la serie.

Ahora. Espero lo disfruten

* * *

\- Mn... Debería intentar dormir o sino. No podré llegar sin tener un accidente

Era una noche estrellada en alguna parte del país... Su piel sentía el aire frío pasando en su cabello rizado mientras veía a las afuera. Jamás creería que estando tan lejos... Podría sentir une calma que sólo, sus pensamientos eran capaces de afectar

El joven híbrido tenía una mano en su cabeza todavía recordando todo lo ocurrido, le alegraba haber sacado todo con las gemas pero... Hizo daño, preocupo. Tenía aún su apoyo pero... Aún tenía pequeños sentimientos de duda oh incertidumbre

Entró en el vehículo. Capaz la próxima noche podría dormir en un motel, aunque aún eso le traía recuerdos algo fuertes de la última vez que estuvo... Le anexaba a Buenos recuerdos con las chicas

Las crystal gem...

La madurez y a la vez cariño de Garnet

El cuidado y esa personalidad tan carismática de Perla

El humor y bromas de Amatista

Serian cosas que iba a extrañar

Ya cuando removió la sabana para acomodarlo se encontró algo curioso. 4 sobres. Uno color escarlata. Otro celeste. Uno morado y al final uno grande color blanco.

\- Chicas ... -. Susurro para si mismo con una sonrisa y empezó a leer. Capaz así ganaba sueño

La carta escarlata decía lo siguiente

"Steven. Esperó que cuando leas esto estés descansando tranquila mente , quería agracerte por todo , tu apoyo fiel. Tu gran valor, esa sonrisa que hacia brillar todo, las cosas serán distintas por tu falta. Pero estoy segura este cambio sera lo mejor y que pronto nos volveremos a ver . Atentamente: Garnet"

En la siguiente tomo un segundo para prepararse en tonar la siguiente. En la carta celeste estaba escrita:

"No se por donde comenzar , hay mucho que quiero y necesitó decirte. Mis emociones afloran como una delicada rosa cada vez que recuerdo verte crecer, reír. Cuando aun no descubrías tus poderes sanadores y te curaba con esas benditas que te gustaban

Aun hay cosas que no me pude perdonar a mi misma. Secretos que oculte . Acciones las cuales te arriesgue. Cuando casi te deje caer...

Pero aunque no me pude perdonar. Tu si lo hacías. Y lograba hacerme sentir en paz

Un gracias no es suficiente pero es el único modo que puedo describirme

Gracias. Steven

_Perla_

En la tercera ya estaba limpiando sus lágrimas ante de seguir. En la morada (Tono lavanda) decía ..

" Hey Stevo. No soy buena En esto pero se que tendras un recuerdo mío. Siempre estuviste teniendo fe en mi cuando solo me sentia una defectuosa. Ahora es momento en creer en ti. aunque ese plan de visitar otros estados lo vea algo tonto es tu deseo y te apoyo

Eres fuerte. De verdad verdad"

En la última abrirla se encontró una foto con el. Las Crystal Gems. Connie. Papa. Peridot. Lápiz y Bismuto fuera del Pequeña Escuela Madre. Con un montón de firmas de gemas y conocidos. Incluyendo un "Hasta la próxima"

Sonrío y tomó una hoja de papel y un lapiz. Antes de caer dormido llegó a escribir "querida familia"

en esa noche llego a dormir como nunca en paz, entre sueños y recuerdos...


	5. Juro ante la Espada

Este capítulo va especial para un comentario cual. No pude leer hasta que me prestaron con que conectarme sin tanto inconveniente. Y me fascinó

Este cap viene para **_Atzuko-San_** cuál me menciono "¿Puedes hacer un escrito Bismuto con Perla?" y siendo algo tan especial. Acepte pues me recordó a un rol que tuve tiempo atrás (lo cual me ayudó a darme idea que haré)

No tengo pensada la durabilidad mientras escribo así que. Veamos que tal queda

* * *

Su porte rudo podría quebrarse en cualquier momento. El cartón celeste de esa larga caja era manchado por el sudor de sus dedos, capaz si no hubiese sido por verla tan decaída no hubiese aceptado hacer esto y hubiese oído los millones de pensamientos negativos en su mente. Pero se aventuró a dar el primer paso... Toser disimulada mente y llamar su atención

\- Hmp? - Volteo, podía sentir su corazón empezar a acelerarse. Sus ojos algo decaídos pero esa sonrisa que le calmaba. Un poco, esa de "estoy bien" aunque no sea verdad - Bismuto. Que sorpresa, que haces por... Y esa casa? -.

Okey. Era el momento, ya no podía salir huyendo y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, si no hubiese visto su yunque decidiendo rearmar trozo por trozo ese objeto tan antiguo. Solo tomé aire y buscando reflejar calma prosegui a responder

\- Perla... Se que desde Steven. Se fue de la Ciudad es-estas... Un poco decaída... No fue hace mucho, y aún así. Me pre-preocupa tu bien-.

Solo podía arrodillarme buscando acabar esto. Y extendí el objeto como un buen herrero haría con un caballero. Cual blandiera arma contra sus enemigos

\- Pe-pero tengo un re-regalo que darte... Se capaz no ha-hara mucho para... Compensar esa perdida. Pero. Quiero lo abras. Ahora. Oh cu-cuando puedas-.

"Idiota" me repetía por falta de tacto... Pude ver (Capaz por presión. Gratitud. Oh la santa pena que estaba dando) como desenvolvió ágil mente aquella cinta azul y quito sin romper el papel AUNQUE SE TARDARÁ UN POCO para develar el objeto

Podía ver como sus ojos se abrieron tal cual plato, y sus iris se achicaron. Una mano a su boca y sus piernas temblando... Oleadas de recuerdos venían al oír un

_Porque_

* * *

\- Hey Big B! Tenemos el material que faltaba, por cortesía de nuestra querida fusión y mia. Deseas te lo alcance?

Hablaba una gema musculosa. Con un cabello blanco como la nieve que cubría su rostro, y una piel del color roca. Esa Biggs. Siempre tan servicial, me hacía amarla por tales actos en momentos donde mi mano era un mazo y con la otra sostenía un mango.

\- Si por favor. Y llama a nuestra líder personal mente, quiero sea la primera en verla-.

En aquella zona de forja, la presencia de su superior destacaba mas que otra cosa. El ver como sus pies tocaban la roca caliente y no se quemaba. Ese vestido blanco que ondeaba con pequeñas brisas. Y ese cabello en rulos que era único en ella.

Rose Cuarzo acercó mientras en su expresión gran interés había al ver que era lo que tenía en una cascada improvisada de agua. Cuál era el último detalle para poder sacarla del molde

\- Bismuto... Se lo que te pedí fue un gran reto. Pero quiero saber si lo lograste-.

Sin duda fue uno de mis proyectos de gran ambición. Pues una arma así no era fácil de fabricar... Si aun hubiera sabido lo que venía adelante, hubiera creído esta arma era "Perfecta"

\- Bueno mi líder. Eh de decirle que aunque mi manos aun tiemblan de repetidos martillazos que le eh dado eh de decirle que -.

\- Espera. ¡Perla. Ven a ver!-.

El llamado de la gema celeste no me molestaba... Más bien , tenía un gran apego con ella, es más. De no haber estado Rose se la hubiese dejado en manos

Llegó con esa elegancia que hechizaba y el ánimo cumplir a su líder en todo. Aún así, tenía un lado libre que era fabuloso sin duda para ser una Perla

\- Ya la ah construido? Tengo ganas de ver como quedó. Y sobretodo en manos tan hábiles-.

Si escuchaba algo más así mis mejillas se calentarian y no por el fuego y roca fundida. Volvía a explicar

\- Bien. Se que no existen mucha armas gemas que destrocen la forma física sin dañar de paso la gema. Pero ante aquí estamos, para presenciar un arma legendaria para la guerra y para ayudar a nuestras compañeras

La saque. Y del molde la libere, su hoja rosa brillaba y aun había humo desprendiendo de esta. De un rápido giro (En parte probarla. En parte alarde) rompí una roca de mi tamaño de lado. Un corte limpio que no se detuvo ningún segundo.

Podía ver sus ojos brillando de ambas por la impresión, y como acto final. Me arrodillé poniendo una rodilla en el piso y el pie inclinado. Pasando de paso una funda cual. No costó tanto su creación

\- Esta es su arma mi líder, puede destruir la forma física, nunca la gema. Una bella, ágil y certera arma para alguien quien cumple esos requisitos. -

Pude oír un pequeño "Oh basta." acompañados de risas pequeñas de pena. Observarla moverla y adaptarse era impresionante. Pero... Había algo mas

\- Ah ti, prometo entregarte en manos una arma la cual sea digna de ti. - le afirme a Perla. Más esta sorprendida reaccionó diferente

\- Yo? Nonono. Rose se la merece más que yo. Además no me sentiría a gusto si llegara perderla en combate por un descuido...-.

Aunque su negativa sólo me daba esa ansia de cumplir, pues. Se lo merecía. Tan dedicada y fuerte, lo merecía...

\- Perla. Juro ante el reflejo de esta arma, que cumpliré el poder darte algo tan único como esto-.

Podía ver mi reflejo... Y la dedicación en mi ojos por cumplir esa promesa. Tarde oh temprano

Que así sea

* * *

Y ahora en el presente. Capaz no fue tan buena idea

\- Yo... Pe-perdón si no te gusta ... Yo crei que , bu-bueno que tu querrias-.

Mas calle al sentir se abalanzó en mi. No ah matar. Sino a Abrazar entre cristalinas lágrimas

\- Me encanta - dijo en mi oído erizandome por sentir su suave aliento. Mire sus manos el como la sacó de su funda viendo aún marcas antiguas

Era la misma espada

\- Como lo-.

\- Cuando Diamante Azul la destruyó y armaba sus naves. Encontré los fragmentos entre los restos... Fue más fácil rearmar la de lo que crees si te lo digo

Mientras hablaba otra vez podía ver como aún la inspeccionaba. Como si fuese irreal lo que veía

\- No está hecha para el combate, pero si se diera la oportunidad, prometo diseñar una como la de la Humana Connie-.

Me acomodaba en esa posición al aún no haberme levantado. Y como lo hice aquella vez...

\- Prometi darte un arma de tu calibre... Y esta cumple por todo el valor emocional que tiene... Como el valor que tienes para mi...-.

Por fin pude soltarlo sin morir en el intento. Ella volvió a reposar en mi. Pegando su mentón en mi hombro y largando lágrimas las cuales parecían salir, después de haber roto una presa emocional repleta de estas

\- Bismuto... Lo voy a extrañar mucho. De nuevo ...

Y teníamos ahí la raíz de todo este mal... Pero también lo iba a extrañar. Esa sonrisa, sus ánimos. Esa forma de ser tan parecido a ella...

\- Pero ya no estarás sola Perla... Ya no mas...

* * *

Me gustó mas de lo que esperaba. Y espero a ti te guste

El Roler RWandom dice: Duerman oh voy les pego (?)

Buenas noches


End file.
